


Miraculous, A Study

by Musica



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2020-10-25 14:03:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20725394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musica/pseuds/Musica
Summary: An in depth look at Miraculous Ladybug: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir. I strive to keep my writings as true to canon as I can. These are my character and story analyses for anyone else that wants to take a closer look.Updated through all of Miraculous Heroez. CONTAINS SPOILERS.





	1. Characters

**Author's Note:**

> When I decided to start writing fanfiction for ML, I wanted to be as true to canon as possible. Where there wasn't canon, I sought to fill the gaps with logical information. If anyone has other thoughts or disagrees with my notes, please comment!! Chapters will be done in sections:  
1\. Human characters  
2\. Kwami and Heroes  
3\. Miraculous lore, hypotheses, facts, and head canon  
and a separate chapter for each season and movies. Episodes will be listed roughly in the order of release and go by the English name.
> 
> *This compilation contains spoilers*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A close look at Marinette and Adrien and a synopsis of other characters. 
> 
> **Contains spoilers**

**Marinette Dupain-Cheng**

Family life: Marinette's parents are Tom Dupain and Sabine Dupain-Cheng who run a patisserie. Tom's parents are Roland Dupain, a baker who is very set in his ways (Bakerix), and Gina Dupain, who is very adventurous and world traveled (Befana). Sabine's brother is known as Cheng Sifu (unsure he had a real name) and is a renowned chef in China (Kung Food).

Personality: Marinette is known for being very creative, clumsy, and imaginative. She often comes up with dramatic outcomes, especially when Adrien is concerned. She lacked confidence in herself prior to meeting Alya, though we only see that in Origins. She was so unsure of herself that she was afraid of Tikki and at one point even rejects the mantle of Ladybug suggesting Alya would be a better hero (Origins Pt. 1). She has since gained a lot of confidence in herself and is extroverted; she is very popular among her class. 

Strengths: Her time as Ladybug has made her more confident in herself even without the transformation. Marinette will act as herself in times of need (Evilstrator, Antibug, Princess Fragrance, Feast). She does question herself without Tikki (Antibug).

Flaws: Marinette is prone to tunnel-vision in which she gets caught up with one thing to the exclusion of other important things like when she burst into the boys' bathroom to confess to Adrien (Animan).

Marinette is often shown being forgetful or bad with time management (Copy Cat, Timebreaker, Prime Queen, Gamer 2.0) and fallible (Befana, Reverser) even jumping to accusations without proof (Rogercop); it is worth mentioning she is smart enough to correctly guess about her accusations some of the time (Chameleon, Ladybug). Another fault of hers is that, despite having an old wizened soul in Tikki, Marinette often does not listen to advice and has to learn things the hard way (Antibug, Ikari Gozen).

She is a people-pleaser and has difficulty saying no or setting boundaries (Stormy Weather, Befana). She will, however, stand up for others.

Probably one of the funniest habits to have with a main character is her penchant to steal phones; she has stolen Adrien's (Copy Cat), Alya's (Mime), and Chloe's (Reflekta). Another habit was casually mentioned in two episodes in that Marinette has a pair of lucky socks (Animan, Puppeteer 2). She will do small bad things with good intentions (Reflekta).

Marinette is driven by jealousy (Volpina, Animaestro, Ikari Gozen, Love Eater) though the episodes usually have her resolving it in some way.

Tid Bits:

-Her favorite color is most obviously pink.  
-She talks about hamsters often.  
-Despite being half-Chinese, Marinette does not speak anything other than French (Kung Food).  
-She understands Chat Noir genuinely loves her (Glaciator).  
-Receives a lucky charm from Adrien (Befana)  
-Her greatest fear is to lose Adrien (Sandboy). (Talk about first world problems)  
-Bakes a single macaron every Sunday for Adrien (Animaestro)  
-Not immune to peer pressure even from Chloe (Animaestro)  
-She knits her dad a sweater every year (Bakerix)  
-Knows and is flattered that Luka likes her (Silencer)  
-Marinette can, in fact, have normal conversation with Adrien (seen as early as Kung Food) when she has something else to focus on. Her ability to speak with him improves over the series.

* * *

**Adrien Agreste**

Family life: His father Gabriel Agreste is a fashion mogul and his late (?) mother Emilie Agreste was an elite of some kind; she only starred in one film.

Personality: Adrien is an interesting mix of optimism and pessimism given his sheltered upbringing. He constantly seeks his father's approval and begins the series with wanting approval from everyone else, too. Adrien slowly develops a rebellious streak in which he does things he knows Gabriel will disapprove of. While initially shy, he gains confidence in himself though remains largely clueless over social cues.

Strengths: While being prone to pessimism, Adrien usually sits more firmly with optimism. He is generally very happy with and supportive of his classmates, doing what he can to help them. Adrien has unshakable faith in Ladybug to the point he will risk his life (Gorizilla). He starts to develop a backbone in letting his friends host a party (Party Crasher) and running off to a school trip (Star Train). As Chat Noir, he's ready to take hits, buy Ladybug time to act, supports her when she's stressed, and helps her to brainstorm. One reader has also noted that Chat Noir does best amidst chaos.

Flaws: He is sometimes a little too hopeful, easily falling for fake Ladybugs and only lightly questioning the sudden interest until his Ring is nearly stolen. The best summary for his flaws is recklessness which fits well with the Black Cat. I also came across a statement that, while he is sensitive to others, he fails to follow through in asking after other people's problems.

Tid Bits:

-Maintains schoolwork/piano/Chinese/fencing/modeling in addition to being Chat Noir  
-Will vocalize his disappointment whenever Gabriel cancels plans (S1 Mime, etc)  
-Allergic to feathers (Mr. Pigeon)  
-Doesn’t like signing autographs (Dark Cupid)  
-Speaks Chinese conversationally (Kung Food)  
-Openly admits that he knows Chloe would hurt others (Kung Food)  
-Has Marinette’s charm, indicating he highly values it (Gamer)  
-Not typically allowed to go anywhere without Nathalie/Gorilla (S2 Gorizilla)  
-His greatest fear is to be imprisoned (Sandboy)  
-Truly loves Ladybug but will accept her friendship above all else (Glaciator)  
-Kept the valentines letter; convinces himself it’s not Marinette’s even though the handwriting matches (Stormy Weather 2)  
-States he is a dog person which I wonder if he was saying to be misleading or as a joke against Plagg/the audience (Animaestro)  
-Is aware Kagami likes him and starts to show affection (S3 Love Eater/Miracle Queen)

* * *

Supporting Characters in Alphabetical Order:

**Alix Kubdel**

A spunky non-girly girl and sticks out for her family. She's not afraid to speak her mind but is generally a supportive individual. We see her inherit a silver pocket watch early in the series which is later revealed to be the Rabbit Miraculous of Time, suggesting she's in her own personal time loop of ensuring she gets the Watch on her fifteenth birthday so that she can help Ladybug and Chat Noir of the future. Alix is likely a reference to _Alice in Wonderland_.

She is first Timebreaker and later Bunnix, offering hints of where the writers could take the show.

Bunnix is later the hero in Chat Blanc by forcing Marinette to undo her mistake and save both Chat and all of Paris.

* * *

**Alya Cesaire**

The Best Friend and all around amazing character. Alya was the New Girl at school and exuded confidence, easily befriending Marinette and encouraging her in many ways. Alya is the main reason Marinette finally accepts the mantle of Ladybug in that Alya tends to throw herself into danger for the sake of knowledge. She is akumatized into Lady Wifi with the goal of revealing Ladybug's true identity. While it's never clearly depicted, I feel that she realizes that revealing their identities is dangerous and such stops talking about it in the show. She first borrows the Fox and becomes Rena Rouge in Sapotis and reprises her role multiple times thereafter. Her identity is later revealed during Miracle Queen so it is unclear if she will continue to be Rena Rouge.

Alya has one older sister Nora (Anansi) and two younger sisters, Ella and Etta (Sapotis). Her mother Marlene is the head chef at Le Grand Paris hotel; her father is the zoo keeper Otis (Animan). Her family are all named for jazz singers.

* * *

**Chloe Bourgeois**

Pitched as Marinette's rival, she fits the typical role of being the entitled rich girl. Chloe craves attention because she wants to be like her mother (Style Queen), acting like she is the best and is very attentive to her looks. She is responsible for the majority of akumas seen in the show (followed by Marinette!) and later becomes Antibug when slighted by her idol. 

Hints in her outfit and room pointed at the Bee. Her need for attention and the event of finding the Bee lead to her being a villain as Queen Bee and as Queen Wasp, but Chloe shows perhaps the deepest character development to date. She willingly gives back the Miraculous and is the first person to resist Hawkmoth. Her lack of secret identity made it difficult for Ladybug to lend her the Bee again. Chloe sadly undid all of her development in willingly choosing Hawkmoth over Ladybug in Love Eater/Miracle Queen. I'm very curious what ZAG plans for Chloe as her purpose is currently much weaker as both an ally and a rival.

Her last name is a social class reference.

* * *

**Emilie Agreste**

Adrien's mother. She's missing and only later revealed to be in a glass coffin, presumably in a coma. We see enough clues pointing to her use of the Peacock. She is likely a kind personality (Adrien had to get it from somewhere and it's clearly not Gabriel) and an elite of some sort given she only starred in one film. Her family is based in London with a twin sister Amelia and nephew Felix.

* * *

**Gabriel Agreste**

Adrien's father and the current villain of the story. It was largely suspected and later confirmed that he is Hawkmoth. We understand his motives in trying to save his wife though it's unclear how he knows so much about Miraculous as the tome was only just decoded. We currently know that he and Emilie travel to Tibet where they find the Butterfly, Peacock, and tome, but the tome is in a code that even Fu cannot understand. He is often shown manipulating people to the point of akumatization and is calculating in his plots to find the Guardian or acquire other Miraculous. Ultimately, he's a terrible father and I personally believe he's trying to turn his perfect son into a perfect akuma.

Agreste is a type of butterfly _Hipparchia semele_, also known as a grayling.

* * *

**Gorilla**

Adrien's bodyguard and chauffeur. He pretty much only grunts and isn't even given a real name, poor guy. I have a personal theory he is an amok.

* * *

**Ivan Bruele**

The gentle giant, he looks pretty tough but is shy. He's the first akuma ever in Stoneheart (Origins). He and Mylene become a couple.

* * *

**Juleka Couffaine**

A very shy character. She's the introvert who wants to be extroverted, dreaming to be a model (Reflekdoll). It's implied she and Rose are a couple. Her mother and brother are both musically inclined.

* * *

**Kagami Tsurugi**

She's a very strong willed and disciplined character, first appearing in Riposte. Her strict upbringing is not unlike Adrien's and their parents allow them to be friends. Kagami is assertive when she wants something, pushing Marinette to do the same. Kagami is briefly given the Dragon but her identity is known and understands she will not be able to use it again. Kagami has a strong interest in Adrien and chooses to pursue him even knowing it would hurt Marinette.

* * *

** Kim La Chien**

Kim is the goofy jock type, challenging Alix to ridiculous races and ultimately being a huge dork. Some of his marbles seem to be missing since not many people would choose to swim in someone else's bathtub during a party but oh well. Master Fu lends him the Monkey which is just as well because Xuupuu seems just as crazy. Assuming the role of the Monkey King is a _Journey to the West_ reference.

* * *

**Lila Rossi**

The true villain of the story, in my opinion. Lila is a compulsive liar and actively seeks attention from everyone. She unknowingly upsets Marinette (by claiming to be friends with Ladybug) and decides to turn her ire on the ravenette rather than try to win her over. She holds a deep grudge and willingly works against Ladybug. Lila is the first person outside of Gabriel's circle to learn he is Hawkmoth and is likely the future Hawkmoth. She uses her lies to turn everyone against Marinette in a large ploy but is foiled by Mayura's illness and by Adrien's demands she clears Mari's name.

She first adopts the name Volpina and later shows us that the same person can become an entirely new akuma with Chameleon.

Her name could be a reference to her lying, a poisonous flower to cats (lilies), and might also be French for a shade of purple.

* * *

**Luka Couffaine**

He's a quiet and relaxed individual but is extremely supportive of those he cares about. Juleka's older brother and a potential love interest for Marinette. While he has made his affections for her clear, Luka is content to let Marinette decide on her own time. He is akumatized on Marinette's behalf (Silencer) and later is entrusted with the Snake (Desperada, Party Crasher, Miracle Queen). It is unclear if he will get to be Viperion again.

This family's names all sound like _acouphène _which is French for ringing in the ears. The user that suggested this also suggested the similarity to cacophony.

* * *

**Marc Anciel**

Introduced in the second season, Marc is a quiet and imaginative character. He forms a fast bond with Nathaniel though I would have liked to see that developed more sincerely. I believe he is gender fluid.

His last name is a pun for rainbow, arc-en-ciel.

* * *

** Max Kante**

Very much a numbers and facts kind of person, Max is often calculating the likelihood of different scenarios and is later shown to code his own games. His mother Claudie is an aspiring astronaut and likely the inspiration for his superhero name, Pegasus (Star Train). Max is initially Gamer and Gamer 2.0, and then Pegasus (Star Train, Party Crasher, Miracle Queen). It is unclear if he will get to be Pegasus again.

* * *

**Mylene Haprele**

An extremely anxious character, Mylene is easily pushed around and scared. She is good at encouraging others to be brave.

* * *

**Nathalie Sancoeur**

Effectively Adrien's manager and Gabriel's assistant, but she is probably the most tragic character of the series. Her last name means Without Heart, or perhaps Loveless. There was a strange episode with her internal monologues where she admits she is in love with Gabriel and has become fond of Adrien. What her relationship, if any, was to Emilie is unclear. I don't believe she wants to replace Emilie; rather, Nathalie wants to give the Agrestes their happy ending at her own expense. She first becomes Catalyst, indicating she's known about Hawkmoth all this time (Heroes Day), and then in desperation becomes Mayura (Mayura). She normally follows orders but has disobeyed Gabriel in order to further their goal even as she falls ill to the Peacock (Ladybug). 

She begins to suffer the same illness as Emilie even from the first usage of the Peacock. It is unclear if fixing the Miraculous will undo the damage. My personal theory is that her emotions will be her undoing.

Alternate option for her last name is San (Chinese for three) and Coeur (French for heart) could imply she has three loves in the Agrestes. 

There is a theory that Nathalie is an Amuk created by Emilie, which is entirely possible based on the episodes _Feast_ and _Ladybug_. It would be interesting given she adopts the Peacock and creates her own Amuk.

* * *

**Nathaniel Kurtzberg**

The class artist and the first person to be shown crushing on Marinette. He is the first akuma to also try defying Hawkmoth in that he is more focused on his desires than obeying orders. I'm pretty sure he is a reference to Nathanael Bronn of the show's creative team.

* * *

**Nino Lahiffe**

The other Best Friend. Nino is a bit more of the casual, party guy but he's still very genuine. He is the first person to be akumatized on someone else's behalf (Bubbler). He has such a need to protect those he cares about that he repeatedly throws himself into danger to protect Alya (Anansi) and thus gets to borrow the Turtle. He's not the smartest and gives away his identity to Alya right away, but his other qualities make up for his less than savvy wits. He reprises his role as Carapace in Heroes Day/Mayura, Party Crasher, Miraculer, and is then revealed in Miracle Queen. It is unclear if he will continue to be Carapace.

His name is a reference to a French geek channel No Life.

* * *

**Rose Lavillant**

Perhaps the most optimistic character aside from Tikki. She loves pink and perfume. While she might not be the smartest character, she is definitely the sweetest.

* * *

**Sabine Dupain-Cheng**

Marinette's mother. A very quiet, gentle, and smart individual. Trained in some form of martial art (Troublemaker) that I'm honestly scared if she gets akumatized. Sabine is briefly touched by an akuma in Ladybug and is given the name Verity Queen.

* * *

**Sabrina Raincomprix**

Chloe's right hand, Sabrina is basically the ultimate pushover and people-pleaser. She will knowingly lie and do bad things but it's okay because Chloe said so. She's extremely loyal to Chloe despite the verbal and emotional abuse. She ends up as two of the most interesting akuma as Vanisher and Miraculer. 

Her last name sounds similar to ‘n_’a rien compris_’ meaning ‘hasn’t understood anything'

* * *

**Tom Dupain**

Marinette's father and 100% where she gets her spaz from. I've never seen anyone drop so many cakes. What he lacks in tact he makes up for with being a loving father. He is the first person akumatized because of Adrien (Weredad). 

* * *

**Wang Fu**

The Guardian of the Miraculous, we understand that Fu was chosen from a young age to join the temple. He is well into his hundreds which hinders him from transforming with Wayzz. Fu talks about a grave error he made that cost the guardians dearly. We only just explore that history with Feast and learn his mistake in using the Peacock selfishly. The amuk destroyed the temple and consumed all but one box of Miraculous. He would rather lie and suffer the consequences of his actions than risk Marinette and Adrien.

Fu most likely has had conversations with Marinette off camera about the various Miraculous and the Guardians as she seems to have a firm grasp of each Miraculous. He names her the next Guardian and loses his memories as result. Marianne (Backwarder) most likely knew this would happen one day and has waited for him all this time.


	2. Kwami and Heroes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Notes about each kwami and their respective heroes.

Yin-Yang:

**Tikki, the Ladybug.** She embodies Creation and her Miraculous are earrings. Losing either earring disrupts her power and it's unknown what happens to Tikki if one is permanently lost. It is possible for someone without pierced ears to wear Tikki's Miraculous. Tikki is a very happy, kind, patient and optimistic spirit. She often guides Marinette though her Chosen doesn't always listen. She is part of the original reason Marinette is set on keeping their identities secret (Origins, Evilstrator) even though she's aware of the Love Square (Dark Owl).

**Plagg, the Black Cat.** He embodies Destruction and his Miraculous is a ring. I presume that the ring changes sizes to each Chosen. We see Plagg use his Cataclysm as himself but it's far more destructive this way, suggesting the kwami are able to use their abilities as themselves but it's much riskier. Plagg is a lazy glutton who compares anything Human to his love for cheese. He is not prone to showing emotion but is very fond of Adrien. Plagg is less keen on keeping their identities secret (Lady Wifi) though he does respect their wishes (Frozer, Weredad). He is also aware of the Love Square (Dark Owl) and later tries to dissuade Adrien from discovering Ladybug's identity (Chat Blanc, Kwamibuster).

* * *

The Lotus:

**Nooroo, the Butterfly.** He has the ability of Empowerment and his Miraculous is a locket/brooch. Nooroo is a very submissive personality to begin with but he also shows us the inability for kwami to defy their holder as Gabriel is very strict with him.

**Wayzz, the Turtle.** He offers the ability of Protection and his Miraculous is a jade bracelet. He is a quiet and wise kwami. We watch his Miraculous get passed back between Fu and Nino several times that it's apparently theoretically possible to share a Miraculous. He will follow instructions by his own choice even if he disagrees with Fu (Feast).

**Trixx, the Fox.** He offers the ability of Illusion and his Miraculous is a pendant. True to fox lore, he's a mischievous character and I believe is voiced by a woman to be misleading. We haven't seen a lot of his personality yet but I suspect he and Alya will get along well.

**Pollen, the Bee.** She offers the ability of Paralysis and her Miraculous is a haircomb. We see very little of her but she seems to be a doting personality and is eager to serve. Pollen shows us that a Miraculous can be akumatized _and_ Cataclysmed.

**Duusuu, the Peacock.** She offers the ability of Sentience and her Miraculous is a pin. We've only just begun to get her full story but the Peacock is damaged, taking a physical toll on the Holder. Duusuu herself seems to be unaffected and is extremely excitable.

* * *

The Zodiac:

Daizzy, the Pig – My guess is she will be given to Rose and offers cleansing abilities.

**Mullo, the Rat**. S/he grants the ability to multiply and thus do multiple things at once. This Miraculous is a flat round pendant. She incidentally becomes smaller with each division, compromising physical ability.

TBD, the Ox – Septum ring. My guess is they will be given to Ivan and offers strength in exchange for suffering damage.

TBD, the Tiger – My guess is Juleka and camouflage as her akuma was about being seen.

**Fluff, the Rabbit.** He has the ability to travel through Time and his Miraculous is a silver pocket watch. We learn that he belongs to Alix in his own time loop as the Miraculous is Cataclysmed in the future but we know that present day Alix has her family heirloom watch as well as another Watch being in the Miracle Box. Fluff seems to be disoriented that he doesn't know where in time he is.

**Longg, the Dragon**: He has the ability to morph into Elements and his Miraculous is a choker. He seems a formal individual which Kagami did not give him time to talk much before transforming.

**Sass, the Snake.** He grants the ability to Repeat a set of window time and his Miraculous is a bracelet (an ouroborous). This Miraculous shows us that each hero's appearance is unique to them as Aspik and Viperion looked nothing alike. Whether Sass himself is aware of what happens in the time loop is unclear but I suspect he is aware.

**Kaalki, the Horse:** He grants the ability of Teleportation and his Miraculous are Glasses. Kaalki seems a super proper personality.

TBD, the Goat – Guessing Marc and can swap abilities or mimicry

**Xuupuu, the Monkey. **He offers the ability of Chaos and his Miraculous is a circlet. He is a wild personality and will readily insult someone, which works well for Kim.

TBD, the Rooster – I am strongly favoring Mylene with the ability to calm/boost morale

TBD, the Dog – I am strongly favoring Sabrina with the ability to detect hidden/missing things, though this would leave a plot hole for Fu losing the Peacock and Butterfly.

* * *

Heroes:

**Ladybug**, Lucky Charm and Miraculous Cure. Her English phrases are Spots On/Spots Off. She is the only one able to purify akuma and amuk.

**Chat Noir**, Cataclysm (and original concepts also showed Black Hole). His English phrases are Claws Out/Claws In. I'm hoping they canonically give him a second ability since he is supposed to be Ladybug's equal. We know that he is able to see in the dark (Stormy Weather) and could have heightened senses. He purrs. 

  
**Hawkmoth**, no known name for his ability. His skill is in charging an akuma and granting someone a specific set of abilities. His phrases are Dark Wings Rise/Dark Wings Fall. We know that he is limited to create one akuma at a time without the use of Catalyst. There is a range on his ability to control akuma (Star Train), and akuma can function without him should he detransform (Simon Says, Animaestro). He can and will hurt akuma if they disobey him (Evilstrator).

**Carapace**, Protection. His phrases are Shell On/Shell Off. Master Fu may go by the name Jade Turtle. 

**Rena Rouge**, Mirage. Let's Pounce/Let's Rest. 

**Queen Bee**, Venom. Buzz On/Buzz Off (unconfirmed). 

**Mayura**, no known name for her ability. We hear Nathalie utter Spread My Feathers but not her detransformation phrase. We see that an amuk can function for centuries without their initial Peacock though they can be controlled by a different Peacock (Feast).

Pig

**Multimouse** (Marinette), Multitude. Get Squeaky/Unknown. Marinette uses this one (among others) when she loses Tikki. Multimouse has a jump rope/belt tail and seems ideal for task management though she compromises her physical ability.

Ox

Tiger

**Bunnix** (Alix), Burrow. Clockwise/Counter Clockwise. Bunnix wields an umbrella and calls herself the hero of last resort. We first see her in Timetagger and then again in Chat Blanc.

**Ryuko** (Kagami), Wind/Water/Lightning Dragon, Bring the storm/Open sky. Ryuko wields a katana. It seems like she can use each element once. First seen in Ikari Gozen and then again in Love Eater.

**Viperion** (Luka), Second Chance. Scales slither/Scales rest. He uses a harp, apparently. We also briefly see Aspik (Adrien) and Snake Noir.

**Pegasus** (Max), Voyage. Full gallop/Unknown. His weapon is a horseshoe that I suspect works like a boomerang.

Goat

**King Monkey **(Kim), Uproar. Showtime/Show's over (unconfirmed). He wields a staff. Fu refers to this Miraculous as "special" because it's unpredictable. We first see him in Party Crasher.

Rooster

Dog


	3. Lore, Theories, and Head Canon

Canon Facts:

-Age may be disguised when transformed (Copy Cat, Theo wants to be with Ladybug) although Hawkmoth knows that they are children.

-Chosen can wield control over their kwami. We see Marinette exercise some control over Tikki in Origins pt 1, and several instances with Hawkmoth like silencing Nooroo and forbidding him from leaving his side.

-Akuma can reinfect and multiply if not purified (Stoneheart). It seems like akuma are specific to a person once created as each victim usually becomes the same akuma as before.

-Kwami know what happens when transformed. Plagg teases Adrien over all the horrible things he said to Ladybug (Dark Cupid). They are also affected by whatever happens during transformation (Oblivio).

-Kwami can be seen by other people (Pixelator, Princess Fragrance, Queen Wasp). They cannot, however, be photographed or recorded (Volpina/Collector, Kwamibuster).

-Transforming offers incredible physical abilities. Ladybug can throw a sonic pitch in Puppeteer. The heroes are all incredibly durable and possess gymnastic ability. These abilities may be spilling over into their regular selves as Nina and Alya are seen doing parkour (Miraculer) and Adrien and Marinette are able to keep up a high speed chase on a scooter and bike, respectively (Feast).

-Kwami can get sick (Princess Fragrance).

-Kwami can be held by other people (Princess Fragrance).

-Kwami gift a special charm to their Chosen indicating they have their own customs (Befana). They also have something like a birthday celebration (Sandboy).

-People can be reakumatized at later dates (Puppeteer 1 and 2, Stormy Weather 1 and 2, Heroes Day, Gamer 1 and 2.0).

-People can be given new powers (Lila in Volpina/Chameleon)(Alya and Nino in Bubbler/Lady Wifi/Oblivio).

-A single akuma can affect multiple people (Sapotis, Felix) or merge them (Oblivio).

-Akuma can affect Miraculous users (Queen Wasp, Heroes Day).

-Kwami cannot say their chosen’s names to other people (Sandboy). Bubbles pop out!

-There is a special dimension within the Miracle Box (Sandboy).

-There are 19 kwami/Miraculous in Fu’s Miracle Box (Sapotis, etc).

-Other Miraculous have been restored to the world (Feast). This opens up the possibility to continue the series beyond Paris.

-Events happen around episodes like other akumas and uneventful days.

-There is now photo evidence of Ladybug and Chat Noir kissing (Oblivio).

-Weapons have a user’s manual (Oblivio).

-The five minute limit after using a special ability may be limited to new Holders. Bunnix is repeatedly able to use Burrow which Ladybug declares is because she is an adult (Timetagger). Hawkmoth and Mayura also seem unaffected by time restrictions.

-Age does play a role in the hero's strength as Hawkmoth and Mayura were stronger than Jade Turtle.

-It is possible to wear two Miraculous at the same time. Adrien is shown using the Snake while wearing the Ring; Plagg was unaffected by Adrien's transformation into Aspik (Desperada).

-Wearing multiple Miraculous with intent to use them strains the Chosen. It is possible to fuse any two (or more) and not just limited to the Ladybug and Black Cat.

-It is critical to know the kwamis' names and key words in order to transform.

-Marinette is confirmed to be the next Guardian of the Miraculous (Feast) and inherits the mantle in a dire moment (Miracle Queen).

-The show through season three takes place in less than a year (Felix).

-Miraculous can be used if stolen (Miracle Queen).

* * *

Released Facts from Astruc/ZAG:

-Characters will be aged up, which has technically been fulfilled if you consider Timetagger.

-Will travel around the world. Comics will have Ladybug in Shanghai and Chat Noir in New York

-There are Miraculous around the world

-Season 5 and an animated movie are in the works

-Marinette will not be akumatized because she is too positive overall as a person. Note: She is briefly touched by an akuma, though, in Ladybug.

-Astruc stated that Felix (original Chat Noir) would never be used but there is an episode Felix.

* * *

Observations:

-Marinette and Adrien’s designs are color inverse of each other

-Ladybug/Marinette’s design includes a lot of dots/round shapes

-Chat Noir/Adrien’s design includes a lot of lines/bar shapes

-Five is a consistent number: five decals on each miraculous, five heroes (subject to change), five stripes on Adrien's shirt, five seasons currently planned.

* * *

Theories:

-Miraculous resume their colorful forms if the kwami is renounced; a lost Miraculous will be in the unassuming form. Unknown if a Chosen dies or if a kwami can renounce their Chosen.

-Butterfly and Peacock miraculous may be different than the others because their special ability is to affect another person or object.

-There are at least 100 miraculous based on size of the book.

* * *

Head Canon:

-I believe that Hawkmoth's conversations with his akuma is silent and that the butterfly outline is not actually visible. Ladybug and Chat Noir cannot tell that he is instructing them.

-I believe that Tikki has some manner of control over the Lucky Charm.

-I like the concept that the Miraculous protects their identities in some way. This was debunked with Gabriel being suspicious of Adrien, and with both Marinette and Adrien being careful not to dress up with Clara Nightingale. Adrien later figures out Marinette's identity (Chat Blanc) and suspects her again later (Kwamibuster). This theory still remains a favorite idea. "Parts of You" is a fantastic story that went really in depth with this concept but the author has lost interest in ML; I'm hoping she still finishes the story.


	4. First Season

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These are ordered in how they were listed on the episode Wiki and not how they were released in North America. First season served to introduce most characters and, I think, to clue us as to what kind of heroes some of them will end up as.

**Stormy Weather**

We first meet our heroes and get some of the best animation of the season in the fight scene. It serves as a very strong opening to the show.

* * *

**The Bubbler**

Nino shows he will go above and beyond for certain people, getting himself akumatized over Adrien's happiness.

Adrien doesn’t realize his scarf is from Marinette; many of us are sitting on this fact and waiting for the oblivious boy to realize it, especially since she is known for signing all of her creations (Mr. Pigeon).

* * *

**Pharaoh**

We get confirmation that there have been Ladybugs throughout history, telling us kwami and Chosen have always existed. We also see Alya is so focused on discovering Ladybug and Chat Noir's identities that she has not thought about the consequences of such a discovery.

* * *

**Lady Wifi**

Alya is apparently too excited by red herrings to question the concept of Chloe being Ladybug.

The other thing worth noting is that Hawkmoth actually tells Lady Wifi to release Ladybug to rescue Chat Noir, revealing their identities on live broadcast instead of just taking earrings while trapped.

* * *

**Timebreaker**

Alix receives family heirloom watch for her fifteenth birthday, her father stating it's tradition despite the fact she has an older brother (Pharaoh). This episode struck me as really neat because it shows the writers had planned through the third season before the first season was even released.

* * *

**Mr. Pigeon**

We learn that Adrien is allergic to feathers; transforming into Chat Noir does not mitigate a real life allergy.

Marinette always signs her work in an artistic manner. This episode also introduces the pigeon bowler hat which we all expected to come back (Style Queen). We also get lots of references to how Marinette won Gabriel's competition, putting her on Gabriel's radar.

Chloe and Sabrina are willing to steal and lie. 

* * *

**Evilstrator**

Marinette shows she is smart under pressure and willing to act as herself instead of Ladybug. A little detail in how she interacts with Chat Noir always catches my attention in how she changes where he holds her.

Another fan pointed out that Adrien starts to really notice Marinette after this episode since it's his first real interaction with Marinette and she proves to be brave and smart.

* * *

**Rogercop**

Kwami can absorb objects with them during transformation, which may hurt them and will affect the Holder. We don't get more detail than that.

* * *

**Copy Cat**

Chat Noir shows he is prone to act on his jealousy, though Theo isn't much better getting akumatized over Chat's posturing. Something interesting is that Copy Cat's ring beeps after Cataclysm but later imposters’ don’t? (need episode citation).

Transformation may disguise age as Theo doesn't seem to figure an age gap with Ladybug, though Hawkmoth does refer to the heroes as children.

First incident of Marinette stealing phones.

* * *

**Dark Cupid**

Damage by an akuma is reversed but damage by civilians is not (Sabrina ruins the signed Adrien poster).

Plagg teases Adrien for what Chat said to Ladybug while infected by the arrow. This proves that kwami are aware of events going on even when transformed.

* * *

**Horrificator**

During the basement scene, Chat Noir does ask after Marinette, suggesting that he already cares for her as a close friend, at least.

* * *

**Dark Blade**

A very dramatic episode in which I was impressed how close Hawkmoth came to winning. We get to see Chat Noir put his blade skills to use and Adrien does slip and use a pun as himself.

* * *

**The Mime**

Alya doesn’t question how Mari sets up an interview with Ladybug?

Second incident of Marinette stealing a phone.

* * *

**Kung Food**

I personally appreciate the fact that Marinette does not speak Chinese despite her heritage. It makes a lot of children able to relate to her.

* * *

**The Gamer**

Marinette is very competitive and will put her needs before others when Adrien is involved. Her parents are also avid gamers.

* * *

**Animan**

Nino and Alya start becoming a couple. No one seems to care about the fact Nino liked Marinette first.

Kim was already ridiculous in his challenges; this just kind of proves he's not really that smart to challenge a panther.

* * *

**Antibug**

Vanisher begins the episode and was actually a very strong akuma. Ladybug shows prejudice and refuses to listen to Chloe.

Rose themes persist in the hotel and honeycomb themes are in Chloe's room.

Chat Noir doesn’t question Marinette rescuing him?

Antibug’s earrings beep as if she will also detransform.

* * *

** Puppeteer**

Transformation grants other abilities like Ladybug's super sonic pitch.

* * *

**Reflekta**

Adrien should really be used to heels. 

Marinette will do little bad things with good intentions.

Third incident of Marinette stealing a phone.

* * *

**Guitar Villain**

Supposed to be after Pixelator.

Adrien asks Marinette to autograph album cover, the first she's actually managed to sign her name for him.

* * *

**Pixelator**

Supposed to be before Guitar Villain.

Miraculous Cure came before cleansed akuma

* * *

**Princess Fragrance**

Akuma and other events do take place around existing episodes.

Kwami can get sick. Marinette first meets Fu.

“You two are made for each other, neither of you can be on time.” –Alya

* * *

**Simon Says**

Marinette's parents and school note her absences, giving some realism that a superhero will struggle to balance life with a secret identity.

Chat Noir is poor at disguising his attitude towards Gabriel and his knowledge of the mansion, leading Gabriel to note the Ring and suspect Adrien.

Gabriel nearly dies due to the akuma making him imitate a plane. 

* * *

**Volpina**

Marinette obtains the book, learning that the Butterfly is a superhero. This proves that any Miraculous can be used for good or bad. Marinette meets Fu again, officially as the Guardian.

Gabriel has a safe behind Emilie's portrait. Adrien is nervous to snoop but gives in to curiosity when Plagg opened the lock.

Plagg doesn’t recognize Peacock but vaguely knows book.

After the fight, Lila sees herself off the top of the Eiffel?

* * *

**Origins pt 1**

We see Marinette as being fearful, easily giving in to Chloe's demands and severely doubts her role as Ladybug.

Tikki and Plagg describe things like this has happened before.

Chat Noir starts to like Ladybug, specifically the girl under the mask, because she's creative and assertive.

* * *

**Origins pt 2**

Marinette gains confidence as Ladybug to save Alya, and shows more confidence as they hang out.

Chat officially falls for Ladybug after she declares their protection for Paris.


	5. Second Season

**Christmas Special**

Santa is real.

Marinette remembers to sign the card. The ML fanbase as a whole are proud of her.

* * *

**The Collector**

Marinette returns the book to Gabriel after Master Fu makes digital copy. This puts Marinette on Gabriel's radar again.

* * *

**Despair Bear**

I was honestly tickled that he fit inside a teddy bear.

* * *

**Prime Queen**

Despite being informed of all the horrible things he said to Ladybug during their fight against Dark Cupid, Adrien was apparently totally unaware of the kiss.

I call hax on Nadja getting a picture of that kiss. She's worse than Alya in throwing herself in danger for a scoop.

* * *

**Befana**

We meet Gina Dupain who is so caught up with her own travels she fails to realize she missed Marinette growing up.

Marinette fails to set boundaries which leads to Befana.

* * *

**Riposte**

Kagami is introduced and shown to be extremely competitive. Her drive for a worthy opponent leads to her crush on Adrien.

Kagami wears a ring, leading them to be known as the Ring Couple.

* * *

**Robostus**

Max is a prodigy if he can program artificial life.

Objects can be subject to an akuma.

* * *

**Gigantitan**

Akuma are not specific to a person, can infect someone else.

_How _does Hawmoth not akumatize babies or children all the time?

* * *

**Dark Owl**

Plagg and Tikki are surprised by each other, that they did not sense each other all this time despite Adrien and Marinette being in proximity often.

The kwami learn about the Love Square.

Master Fu could sense when the Butterfly became active yet he was unable to sense Nooroo or Duusuu when he went to the Agreste Manor.

* * *

**Glaciator**

Chat Noir tries to be romantic, Ladybug disregards his feelings entirely for Adrien. Chat actually becomes bitter towards her for most of the fight, and I feel that Ladybug was incredibly insensitive to him with, "acting a couple" for the fight.

The famous MariChat balcony scene, leading Marinette to realize Chat's feelings for Ladybug are sincere.

* * *

**Sapotis**

Two people can be infected by one akuma.

Alya is lent the Fox for the first time.

* * *

**Gorizilla**

Gabriel actively tries to confirm if his son is Chat Noir. Gabriel proves he is comfortable manipulating others like Gorilla to the point of akumatization.

Personal theory that Gabriel Agreste is an asshole father trying to akumatize his son.

Underground garden beneath the mansion is revealed.

* * *

**Captain Hardrock**

Luka introduced as a possible love interest. He and Marinette both have earrings, making them the Earring Couple.

* * *

**Zombizou**

Second incident of someone getting akumatized on someone else's behalf, though this situation was more Calina touched the akuma as it tried to reach Marinette.

A good scene to showcase that even Marinette is prone to anger, that she is not inherently better than anyone else.

Everyone is willing to sacrifice themselves, placing full trust in Ladybug. The pressure could eventually get to her.

Nino hugs Alya even knowing she's corrupted and will infect him. DJWifi firmly established as a couple.

Chloe is shown to have a good heart. Deep, real deep.

* * *

**Syren**

Rena Rouge appears at the start of the episode to help with escaped zoo animals; there are zero indications of an akuma. It's a bit of an unusual situation for the heroes to show up.

New transformations introduced with elemental versions.

Chat Noir is doubtful of Ladybug, showing once again Adrien can be bitter at being left out. Ladybug seems to be intentionally not telling him anything about the Guardian.

Adrien officially meets Master Fu.

* * *

**Frighteningale**

Adrien and Marinette are made to dress as themselves, both nervous they could be recognized with a costume. Goes against the theory that the Miraculous keeps people from recognizing them.

Plagg notes that the bell on Chat's transformation is Adrien's design. A fan theory I read suggests he wears a bell because he wants a home.

* * *

** Troublemaker**

One of the worst cases of being oblivious in that Adrien sees all of the pictures in Marinette's room and still doesn't catch on.

Sabine shows off her martial ability, firmly scaring me if she should ever be akumatized.

* * *

**Anansi**

Nino throws himself into danger repeatedly to protect Alya.

Chat Noir shows anxiety of being replaced when he sees Carapace with Ladybug.

Carapce is not as slick as he thinks, giving away his identity to Alya pretty much right away.

* * *

**Sandboy**

Marinette fears losing Adrien.

Adrien fears being trapped, which is sad given he is constantly trapped in his life. Images often depict him behind bars, and Chat is often seen destroying bars.

Ladybug has a different fear from Marinette; she fears losing her abilities. This could be either Tikki's fear or a merge of the two characters.

Chat Noir fears having to fight Ladybug, which could be Plagg's fear of being against his other half or a merge of the two characters.

Kwami have a special universe and birthdays. First we get to see many of the other kwami.

Hawkmoth is able to witness through his akuma's eyes, spying Plagg flying through Paris.

* * *

**Reverser**

Marc Anciel introduced, though Marinette acts like he's been around.

* * *

**Frozer**

Awkward double date with Kagami/Adrien and Marinette/Luka.

Adrien once again proves how oblivious he is, showing he cares about Marinette but doesn't know why. Plagg could have been way more helpful here.

Luka proven to be a seriously awesome person in being supportive of Marinette's crush despite his own crush.

Kagami is pretty cut and dry, telling Marinette to choose.

Ice transformations; Chat is a pretty princess.

* * *

**Style Queen**

The pigeon hat returns!

Proof of where Chloe gets her attitude from. Honestly feel bad for her and it shows why she's so desperate for attention and adoration.

Ladybug tries to offer Alya the Bee. Bee is lost during the fight.

Adrien is compromised, leaving Ladybug to fend for herself until Plagg arrives. Plagg uses Cataclysm and destroys half of Paris, showing kwami can be dangerous without a Holder.

* * *

**Queen Wasp**

Chloe puts Parisians in danger in order to, "be a hero."

Miraculous can be damaged by Cataclysm.

* * *

**Malediktator**

Chat Noir made to...be a cat

Ladybug and Queen Bee for victory. I love the dynamic and juxtaposition to how they are as civilians.

* * *

**Heroes Day**

Lila/Volpina returns for revenge against Ladybug. 

Nathalie has known/helped Gabriel from beginning, becomes Catalyst to boost Hawkmoth to Crimson Moth. Honestly one of the best plans and I would have written it as their win.

Five heroes team up for the first time.

Rena Rouge and Carapace are easily compromised in trying to protect each other. Queen Bee compromised by having to fight both of her parents.

* * *

**Mayura**

Nathalie uses the Peacock to save Gabriel despite knowing it is damaged.

Gabriel creates a giant Moth embodiment of his desperation through Mayura, showing versatility in what the amuk can use.


	6. Season Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My notes for season three episodes.

**Backwarder**

Miracle box was in danger 50 years prior, though we aren't told to what.

Hawkmoth can akumatize from anywhere within reason since he seems to keep one butterfly on him at all times.

Super awkward moment with the laxative prescription...

* * *

**Weredad**

First akuma caused by Adrien.

Marinette is able to save herself without Tikki.

* * *

**Chameleon**

Lila gets a different akuma, showing it is entirely possible to have new villains through existing characters.

* * *

**Animaestro**

Chloe realizes Marinette has a crush on Adrien; this was not already known? Guess Adrien isn't the only oblivious one.

Chloe quotes Marinette at herself, suggesting she actually does listen despite them not getting along.

Marinette wears a bun but her hair goes back to pigtails during the transform. Nixes the possibility Chat could notice anything "civilian" about Ladybug.

Adrien's favorite flavor is apparently passion fruit.

Marinette is clumsy enough even her parents aren’t confident in letting her help.

Astruc working on movie for 3 years but it’s only been one in universe; line more for fanbase than accuracy.

* * *

**Bakerix**

Marinette will go out of her way to make someone happy, even if it takes a lot of effort.

She knits Tom a sweater every year and is skilled enough to bake bread.

* * *

**Silencer**

Luka admits his feelings to Marinette as both Silencer and himself.

Heroes can text on their accessories.

* * *

**Oblivio**

Multiple people can be fused into one akuma.

Kwami are affected during transformation; they suffer amnesia, too.

Colored vision to help viewers see what characters are thinking; not Tikki/Ladybug specific as I'd once thought.

Alya takes a photo of Ladynoir kiss.

Adrien realizes that if Ladybug can fall for him once, she could again, giving him hope to eventually win her over.

* * *

**Stormy Weather 2**

Akuma are extra dangerous with practice. Stormy nearly kills the entire planet this time. I wonder what international news was like...

Adrien still has the valentine poem, notices writing is similar to Marinette's but convinces himself she isn’t in love with him.

* * *

**Christmaster**

Flying, fire-breathing catfish. Clearly, the dev team worked with children on this.

This was the episode that made me realize Marinette is the second most likely person to cause an akuma.

* * *

**Oni-Chan**

Kagami still in love with AA

Lila reestablishes connection with Hawkmoth, even gaining his confidence to learn his identity.

Chat Noir seemed serious when comparing himself to Adrien Agreste, wondering why people love AA and not CN.

Unsure if Chat Noir is more true to Adrien’s identity or if Plagg’s personality is a part of Chat Noir.

* * *

**Miraculer**

Mayura is suddenly actively fighting in the open but the heroes don’t seem surprised, like they’ve fought her in person before. She was not shown sending an amuk in previous episodes.

Effects of damaged Peacock currently unclear.

Hawkmoth and Mayura are trying to steal other Miraculous.

Chloe resists akuma. She is the first person to do so.

* * *

**Timetagger**

Mr Pigeon revealed to be akumatized 24 times, suggesting Hawkmoth doesn’t have that many options if he keeps picking the same person and they aren't getting any better.

Marinette complains about three akuma in a week, suggesting akuma are actually not super common.

Alix revealed as Chosen for Fluff. Bunnix is the hero of time travel, their “last resort.” Older Alix implied all Miraculous are given out that Ladybug forms an, “entire team of superheroes in the future.”

Future Hawkmoth is someone else (implied Lila but potentially Nathalie).

It's unclear if identities are revealed in future or if LadyNoir is official.

Adult Chat Noir is a full head taller than adult Ladybug.

Bunnix tells us that the watch will be Cataclysmed accidentally. Fluff and the Watch exist in their own time loop for three of the Watches to exist simultaneously (Cataclysmed one with Bunnix, the camouflaged one with Alix, and one still with Master Fu).

* * *

**Gamer 2.0**

Marinette and her parents are all avid gamers. Her parents totally make bets.

Marinette continues to work with Jagged Stone and Kitty Section, learning time management and prone to workaholic tendencies.

First we see Ladybug lose faith until Chat Noir helps her.

* * *

**Party Crasher**

Viperion, Pegasus, and monkey first appear which was really weird. Fu must know who classmates are, gives Nino the Turtle with no issue.

Lost opportunity for Chat Noir to stand out as hero without Ladybug. Honestly, I was pretty upset that he was so useless here.

* * *

**Puppeteer 2**

We see that akuma victims hold some trauma with Alya's distress at seeing Lady Wifi.

Adrien is truly ignorant enough not to figure Marinette's crush after this.

Marinette learns he loves someone else.

* * *

**Ikari Gozen**

Marinette is willing to sabotage others if she can't win, doesn’t listen to Tikki once again.

See Dragon Miraculous, Longg. Power of elements?

* * *

**Reflekdoll**

Kwami swap! They realize how difficult it is to be the other role.

We see that the Miraculous can be removed but not renounced, keeping the kwami active. Given they end up swapped, it confirms that the Miraculous can be stolen and still used.

Marinette can see Adrien's eyes when he's transformed. Realizes his eyes are actually green.

Lady Noire's hair changes to a super long braid.

First seeing Duusuu, Nathalie getting worse.

* * *

**Desperada**

Takes place before Party Crasher.

Adrien willingly accepts another Miraculous, can wear both without issue. Plagg is unaffected by his transformation into Aspik. Adrien struggles to use the Snake effectively to the point he gives up.

We see that the transformation differs between people. Aspik and Viperion look nothing alike.

In one of the time loops, Aspik actually admits he’s Chat Noir to Ladybug and that he's been in love with her. 

* * *

**Ladybug**

Lila confirmed to be working with Gabriel, proving that targeting Marinette is a strong plan to akumatize a lot of people. Puts Marinette on Gabriel's radar again.

Marinette and Sabine are briefly akumatized until Catalyst falls ill, sparing everyone infected. If the source is affected, the other akuma are, too. Hawkmoth didn't realize she is Ladybug though she did move to take off the earrings.

Marinette (Princess Justice) and her mother (Verity Queen) are both briefly akumatized even though Astruc made a statement that Marinette would never be akumatized as she's too positive. 

Nathalie actually disobeys Gabriel and acts on her own.

Chat Noir is gullible enough to fall for the amuk; a very obvious weakness of his that Mayura knows to exploit.

The Peacock can fully design an amuk and the object can be anything.

An amuk is sentient enough to make its own decisions when not directly controlled.

Hawkmoth actually fights Ladybug and Chat Noir in order to save Mayura.

Duusuu seems scatterbrained to the point she doesn't realize her Holder is suffering.

* * *

**Startrain**

Takes place before Party Crasher.

Horse miraculous revealed with the power of Teleportation.

Adrien openly disobeys his father in going on the school trip.

Range of Hawkmoth's control over akuma limited to the city though we see akuma can still function away from him.

Marinette is willing to put Paris before her personal life in skipping the school trip just in case of an akuma.

A very nice hat tip to women of color in STEM. 

* * *

**Feast**

Master Fu used the Peacock with ill intention and indirectly destroyed the temple. Amuk can still function without the Peacock.

Master Fu dropped the Peacock, Butterfly, and tome. Still unclear how Peacock became damaged.

Nathalie showing more sickness, Adrien concerned since his mom also suffered dizzy spells.

Adrien conveniently has a banana costume on hand. I wonder if we'll see it again.

Adrien, Marinette, and Fu are able to keep a high speed chase with Feast even among traffic. Makes me think that exposure to a Miraculous imbues physical abilities over time.

Alya has tracked Miraculous through history.

Marinette confirmed as next Guardian of the Miraculous.

Other Miraculous returned to the world, possibly opening up to the next arc.

* * *

**Felix**

This episode gives us a sense of time. Emilie has only been gone for a year, meaning that the Miraculous war has been less than that.

Adrien can be heard singing about a lonely cat to Emilie's statue. Depending on the order of the episodes, this could be foreshadowing for Chat Blanc or that he retained some memory from that timeline. It's likely that Adrien quietly tells her statue about his double life.

Adrien is supportive of his father moving on.

It's revealed that Adrien has an aunt and cousin on his mom's side. They have a very complex sounding name and reside in London.

Felix is skilled in sleight of hand and martial arts.

The wedding bands Gabriel and Emilie wear are significant in some way, named the Twin Rings. Likely just a family heirloom and not anything magical.

Marinette is so confident in who she believes Adrien to be she refused to let "Adrien" kiss her, even striking him for disrespecting her personal space.

Nathalie is incredibly skilled in martial arts in that she could fight against three akumas.

One akuma can infect multiple people if they are all touching the same object at the time of infection. This poses an interesting concept should an item like a school bus be used.

Luka is apparently accepting of being Marinette's second choice.

* * *

**Chat Blanc**

Marinette finally slips up and is caught with her identity as she once again uses her Miraculous for personal reasons. ZAG answers the question of how Adrien would react if he should be the first to find out.

Bunnix is the hero of the episode in forcing Marinette to undo her action to preserve the timeline. Time moves in an odd way that Bunnix is being affected sporadically until the timeline is fixed.

Bunnix learns Ladybug, Chat Noir, and Hawkmoth's identities. In the interest of keeping the timeline secure, she keeps these secrets from Marinette. Alix is the first person to know the truth depending on the timeline.

Gabriel forces AU-Marinette into a corner by threatening Adrien's happiness.

AU-Adrien is unable to choose between his father and Marinette, thus being vulnerable to an akuma.

Chat Blanc destroys all of Paris and kills Ladybug and Hawkmoth. He has been sitting in that reality for an unknown length of time until Bunnix intervenes. His desire is to undo his enhanced Cataclysm and make Marinette love him again, _not_ to restore his family.

A fan noted that the corpses of AU-Ladybug and AU-Hawkmoth pose very different reactions to Chat Blanc. AU-Ladybug is seen trying to help him whereas AU-Hawkmoth is shielding himself.

AU-Ladybug is killed and her Miraculous destroyed but we're told kwami are immortal. Either they can be killed or they stop existing in the same sense as Tikki and Nooroo are not shown.

A fan noted that, even after AU-Chat Noir is saved, the bell is missing, suggesting that he no longer has a home.

* * *

**Kwamibuster**

Plagg and Tikki both remind their Chosen that discovering their partner's identity means giving up their Miraculous. This conversation must have happened after Lady Wifi as Plagg is shocked Adrien doesn't peek on Ladybug's detransformation. It makes more sense if discovering their identity means their partner loses their Miraculous, or both of them lose. This is a logical conversation following Ladybug's conversation with Chloe about withholding the Bee, and why she tells Kagami the same with the Dragon.

Tikki and Plagg both lie to their Chosens. There is no kwami law against lying.

Adrien nearly realizes Marinette is Ladybug.

Marinette is apparently resolute in both mind and body to use multiple Miraculous simultaneously. She should have had a severe migraine after the fight from having to think so many different ways and the stress from risking so many kwami.

It's unclear if Marinette remembers anything of Chat Blanc or why she saw herself in Adrien's room, but her Mirage to protect her own identity is awfully convenient if she doesn't remember.

Kim is a huge dork.

* * *

**Loveater**

Adrien lies in order to provoke jealousy in Ladybug and repeatedly asks if she's jealous as some kind of indication she cares romantically.

Marinette directly asks if Chat has stopped calling her, "My Lady," pinpointing his nicknames as romantically driven.

Luka thinks about Marinette all of the time and makes his feelings known without asking for anything in return.

This is the second time that Gabriel has directly manipulated Audrey into an akuma.

This is the third time Hawkmoth actually leaves his lair during the fight.

Fu transforms but does not name himself as a Hero though I've seen the name Jade Turtle circulating. Age plays a role in a hero's abilities as adults are not limited by time but Fu is weaker due to being elderly.

Marinette still lets jealousy guide her decisions in choosing Kagami for a Miraculous. And here I thought she was being the bigger person in leaving them to an ice cream date.

Kagami openly states she cares for Marinette but also chooses Love over Friendship. She also attempts to kiss Adrien twice.

We see Marinette with her hair down finally. Adrien and Kagami both comment how beautiful she is with her hair that way.

Marinette finally breaks down under pressure and cries to Luka.

* * *

**Miracle Queen**

Chloe undoes all of her character development to date. She gets upset that Ladybug wouldn't give her the Bee anymore even though Ladybug clearly stated that it's because her identity is known and she's at risk as result. Chloe has become something of a purposeless character now so I'm hoping they have some plot twist to make her relevant again.

Whether Chloe remembers or not, Hawkmoth now knows the faces for Carapace, Rena Rouge, Viperion, Pegasus, King Monkey, and Ryuko. He could either akumatize them more or try to deduce Ladybug's identity from them.

If Adrien was paying attention, he should have recognized Nino with the Miraculous users and questioned this. He could easily start to figure Ladybug is someone close to him.

With their identities known, Marinette will have to pick new allies. This opens up to explore/add characters and the other Miraculous.

We see that combining Miraculous is not limited to Ladybug as we get Chat Noir/Aspik (Snake Noir).

The kwami fail to obey Miracle Queen despite her wearing their Miraculous, suggesting knowing their names is significant.

Marinette officially becomes the Guardian. This keeps with the knowledge that Ladybug will assemble a team of heroes per Bunnix.

Adrien shows no issue in Fu's favoritism when Ladybug is declared the best user Fu has ever known and named as Guardian. This could be because he has put Ladybug on a pedestal or thinks poorly of himself after Aspik.

Guardians lose all memory after they pass the role. This could also mean their longevity, too, given Fu is well over 100. This could mean a bittersweet ending for Marinette as she will outlive her loved ones and/or will forget everything with Tikki and Chat Noir. 

The Miracle Box changed shape when it became Marinette's.

She recovered the Box but may not know the tablet is gone right away.

The Peacock is fixed, possibly granting Mayura new abilities or healing Nathalie/Emilie.

Hawkmoth may have unlocked new abilities, too.

Adrien is becoming more affectionate to Kagami. We don't see a change in how Chat Noir is towards Ladybug so it's unclear if he's moving on or merely conflicted about his feelings.

Marinette and Luka's relationship seems more realistic as Luka acknowledges her feelings for Adrien and is waiting for her to decide. She is trying to move on when she asks to hear her tune.


	7. New York Heroez

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Notes regarding the New York movie. Obvious spoilers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've definitely been in a writing rut of sorts. I still want to write and have ideas, but there's just been a lot preventing me from putting those ideas down. The latest movie definitely helped get me more inspired, though, so hopefully I can get back into the swing of things.

**Timing:**

This movie takes place after season three based on how Marinette acts with Luka and Adrien is with Kagami.

**Lack of Ships:**

Chat Noir gives Ladybug a yellow rose for friendship, claiming he values her friendship but this also shows he is trying to move on romantically. Even with that information, Adrien fails to return affection even when Kagami kisses him on the mouth. Her intentions are clear but it's still one way. Nino's behavior reinforces that Adrien is not currently seeing anyone.

Despite trying to move on, new couples are not established. Luka hopes Marinette gains clarity.

Rose/Juleka, Ivan/Mylene, Alya/Nino are all official. Marc and Nathaniel were not shown.

**Set up for Season Four:**

Madame Bustier is pregnant despite us never learning of a husband. It's also strange that she can't fly despite being only in her second trimester; it serves no purpose for the movie but may be relevant in season four as a way to introduce a new teacher and/or a husband for akuma victims.

Nadja introduces a new reporter which seems unnecessary but also may be relevant to next season.

**Canon Notes, Questions, and Suggested Head-canons:**

Mr. Pigeon has appeared 51 times and Paris _still_ has a pigeon problem.

We briefly see Cosmo Bug and Astro Cat, suggesting that the other power up abilities have been explored by the heroes even if they haven't had a breakout episode.

Power ups can be achieved while transformed.

Gabriel lets Adrien travel to hide his own trip, which is strange given he could easily say it's for work. This could be tied back to Party Crasher with Adrien having a party that nearly killed Emilie. I feel like a line could neatly have mentioned this.

Nathalie is in bed likely due to illness from the Peacock.

Chat Noir receives a one way communication device though it isn’t used. I really hope this comes into play with season four or the Shanghai movie. If not, this is a prime plot device for a fic.

Marinette has the same level of dislike for Chloe as always despite this following Miracle Queen. You would think she would be angry with Chloe for outing Alya, Nino, Kim, and Luka as allies.

Marinette is the Guardian now but we don’t see her take any precautions to protect the miracle box. This could have been done with her borrowing the Horse to get back to Paris quickly.

Whoever designed the scenes has maybe never been on a plane/visited New York City. Not that it matters overall but there was plenty of space on the plane, no vehicle traffic, and no pedestrians despite being in a major city, most notably when Marinette chases Adrien and wanders the streets.

The random unlocked bike and helmet was *chefs kiss* random.

That the teachers lose Marinette _twice_ in a foreign city is not confidence inducing as a new parent.

We see Ladybug is very quick to temper (justified in this case) and that Chat is quick to punish himself. Adrien has such a deep sense of needing to please that any misstep is unforgivable.

Uncanny is the first "casualty" of a Cataclysm, but we know from Bunnix that Chat Noir will misplace at least one more Cataclysm.

Apparently, no one is ever hurt or killed from a rampaging akuma (highly unlikely!) based on Chat commenting he nearly causes irreparable harm. This suggests that even a Miraculous Cure cannot undo death. Alternate theory is that miraculous Cure cannot undo death by Cataclysm.

The French people are apparently quick to forgive that Paris was left vulnerable? Nadja says Ladybug and Chat Noir were gone with good reason/helping in New York as if there won't be any hard feelings (which there won't be in a kids show, but good concept for a story).

Uncanny confirmed the suits have quantum masking, something magical protecting a miraculous user's identity.

We see that not only can a Miraculous be akumatized (Queen Wasp), but an akuma can wield a Miraculous.

Uncanny promises to delete the information of their secret identities when Ladybug and Chat Noir return to France, which closes a potential relationship between the heroes.

Adrien is potentially realizing feelings for Marinette. His dialogue and expressions toward her are very affectionate throughout the film. We should see him conflicted with Kagami in season four.

Marinette admits she still loves Adrien. She will likely end things with Luka before they properly start in season four.

Gorilla is afraid of flying and pretty much has no idea what to do with himself. Despite being Adrien's bodyguard, he leaves Adrien alone the entire movie and is forgotten in the US! Poor puffy cloud.

**The Miraculous Universe America/United Heroes:**

ZAG went heavy on inclusion to have the American heroes be a lesbian couple with kids native American girl and a black (artificial intelligence) girl. I really hope they develop these characters somehow and weren't just checking boxes. President was also a black woman.

The US is a country with multiple superheroes enhanced with technology that seem on par with Miraculous. How do they have abilities in par with miraculous? They also don't necessarily keep a secret identity (Gates/Door Man, President/Liberty). They also have the means for AI (Uncanny Valley). What's more is that the heroes are all highly moral and aren't tempted or coerced into using their abilities. Those are likely the criminals like Techno Pirate.

There are also questionable heroes like Hot Dog Dan who flies around and sells magical hotdogs to kids. The food grants temporary gimmicks. Pretty sure that's _not_ FDA or USDA approved.

Olympia/Majestia is Superman. 

Barb/Night Owl is Batman. 

Jess/Sparrow is Robin. 

Aeon/Uncanny Valley is... The Martian? 

Night Owl and Sparrow have been around for decades and were male up until the current team; Barb was supposedly the previous Sparrow.

**New Miraculous:**

Leeree (spelling unconfirmed. Particular indigenous tribe for name origin?) Is the kwami of Freedom. Her miraculous is an eagle claw. We hear two different spells with "wings of prey" and "wings of liberty." Her ability is Liberation and can potentially affect multiple people (may have been enhanced by the akuma), helping each one in a very specific manner. She ends it by Cool down. Unknown what the kwami eats but likely meat.

Leeree calls for Gilbert (Gilbert du Motier, Marquis Lafayette) unaware of the passage of time, meaning a kwami in a Miraculous is truly dormant.

The eagle claw was gifted from Frenchman Lafayette to patriot Washington. Why did the French have it? Was this Miracle box also from Tibet or were there other guardian temples around the world? This box is native American themed so perhaps it was always in North America and Lafayette found it? Given the treatment of Native Americans by the settlers, I do not believe the Miraculous was given willingly.

We see an unnamed Guardian come to collect the Miraculous, showing an entirely new box with five main Miraculous and at least six others in the sides. That he seems willing to create a new generation of heroes when he knows nothing of Eagle is...a bit weird but suggests a spin off.

My guesses for other Miraculous in this set would include a Bear, Coyote, Buffalo, Owl, and Raven/Crow.

The intro did show constellations, opening up the Miraculous world to a wide range of legends.


End file.
